New Hello's and Old Goodbye's
by kpetrie693
Summary: When Bella returns to Forks, she anticipates anger directed to her from her old friends and ex boyfriend. Things become more complicated when Bella finds herself falling for her ex boyfriends best friend. AH
1. Prologue

Prologue

Goodbye. I've heard it so many times yet it has never hurt me this much. I heard it from Charlie, my father, when I left Forks to move to Arizona with Renee, my mother and Phil, my step father, I also heard it from my best friend Alice and the rest of her family when I left. I also heard one feeble, choked up goodbye from Edward, my first love.

Edward who told me his heart beat only for me. Edward who told me we could try to have a long distance relationship. Edward whose face, when I told him it wouldn't work is permanently etched in my mind. It's there in class, at the dinner table, at the mall, it's everywhere. It's in my dreams once they become nightmares.

I will never forgive myself for what I did to him. We lost touch after that day. We didn't put any effort into trying to stay in touch. I had told him it wouldn't work because I truly believed it wouldn't, though I do not regret it. I kept in touch with Alice at first. Our conversations consisted of how we both were doing, then how Edward was doing, who was quickly deteriorating, as were mine and Alice's conversations. We eventually lost touch. It saddened me that I lost my best friend, but I learned to deal with it. I found new friends, and I was certain she did too.

My last goodbyes are what make my current goodbye so painful. My mother and Phil are the ones saying it. They want to travel to pursue Phil's "career" as a baseball player, so I have to go live with my father now, in Forks. Forks, where Alice the best friend I forgot, and Edward the boy whose heart I broke, both live. I need to leave so my mother will be happy, but I cannot prepare myself to face those who I once hurt. I hope I can befriend Alice again, but I don't think I will be so lucky with Edward.

When I left, Edward sunk into a dark hole. He secluded himself to his room and threw himself into his music. I could sometimes hear his piano in the background of the phone calls between Alice and I. They were low and sad, but at the same time they were sharp and angry. I knew they were meant for me. I hate myself for being the cause of his hatred and depression.

I just hope that he has moved on. I'm seventeen now and have grown much since I was the small fourteen year old who was hopelessly in love, even if I didn't fully understand what it was at the time. I have grown into my body and broke out of my shell. I am now confident and gutsy. I hope that Edward has grown too and my return won't re-ignite the anger and sadness in which he lived.

There's only one year until I am eighteen and can leave Forks again. If Alice and I cannot be friends, one year is not long to suffer. I believe I deserve any pain inflicted on me. I know first hand that other have hurt and suffered longer and harder because of me. I hope that this time I can leave knowing I haven't hurt anyone, and without the sad goodbyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have a few chapters written, so I will update them when I can. I don't usually write, but decided I would give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. The characters are my puppets.**

**Chapter 1**

The flight into Washington was pretty uneventful other then one minor incident when I tripped getting off an escalator. Sadly my clumsiness is one of the things that have not changed as I've grown older.

Standing by the baggage claim was my father with a huge smile on his face. It made me happy that one person would be happy with my homecoming, Charlie's company would make this year endurable. He was heartbroken when I left but he understood my need to be with my mother and we kept in touch over the years. We have even gone on a few vacations together.

The decision to come back to Forks was sudden so I'm hoping he has not been able to tell too many people about my arrival. This fact should be comforting, though in a town the size of Forks, news spreads like wildfire and I wouldn't be surprised if everyone already knew.

On the drive home from the airport, Charlie talked about the new things he got for my room and when I would be starting school. It's a Friday so I'm starting school on Monday. I'm not worried about the academic part of school as much as the social aspect. The social aspect being Edward and Alice.

When I lived in Forks, the three of us were inseparable, we were like one person. Last time I had spoken to Alice, she said that things weren't too different, her and Edward stuck together. I dream of them welcoming me back with open arms but if they've made new friends, I doubt that will happen.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Charlie drove into the driveway, our driveway. Charlie gave me tour of the house, though I still know it like the back of my hand. My room has not changed from the last time I was there and it makes me happy. I like to think of it as Charlie hoping I would come back. We, Charlie and I, spent the remainder of the weekend getting used to each others company and telling stories from the time we were apart. It felt like we were on vacation, but it would never end.

***

It was Monday morning and I was sitting in my truck in the Forks High Parking lot. Charlie had gotten the truck for me as a welcome home present and I could not have chosen a better vehicle for myself. It's big and old, but its sturdy, sturdiness is something I lack. I truly appreciated the thought Charlie put into buying me a truck and thought of ways to make him aware of my gratitude.

I finally worked up the courage to leave the safety of my truck and made my way to the administration building. I introduced myself to the secretary and she gave me a map, my schedule, and a sheet needing to be signed by all of my teachers and returned at the end of the day. She smiled and wished me a good school year. Her smile was touching and gave me hope that this could work out well.

I made it through my morning classes easily and met a few people. None of them were someone I could imagine myself being best friends with, but it was always good to have some friends. A girl named Jessica introduced herself during my trig class. She chattered throughout the class even after several scoldings from the teacher and finally invited me to sit with her group at lunch. I was relieved that I would not have to sit alone my first day.

***

EPOV

I was sitting at our regular lunch table. It was Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I. Alice and I befriended Emmett and few years ago and not long after, Rosalie and Jasper moved to Forks from Texas. The five of us have been friends since. We are what you could consider the "elite" of the school, though we were not always that way.

I remember after "she" left and I let myself fall into depression. Alice is the only one that knows the truth behind my depression though the others in our group have there suspicions. I dealt, and still deal, with it by being with my friends and with alcohol. I haven't had a "relationship" with anyone but have gone on a few dates and fooled around with a few girls at parties. All of these were distractions, but they worked. I haven't thought about her for awhile and mentally punished myself for letting her wander into my mind again.

At the moments, Alice was nagging Jasper about the fact that he never went on any dates. This was true, but Jasper always answered with the same thing "I haven't found the right person". Other then this, there's no real reason that Jasper couldn't date. He's a "hotty" according to the female population of Forks High. Our whole group is. We don't worry about this though because Alice doesn't date inside the school, Emmett and Rosalie have been together since Rosalie first arrived, and like I said, Jasper is waiting for Mrs. Right, and I take a casual approach towards dating.

Jasper was giving his usually response to Alice's pestering when the mood in the cafeteria changed. I'd heard about a new girl during my earlier classes and figured she must have entered the cafeteria. I wasn't really interested in what she looked like so I kept my eyes on my table. I heard the scraping of a chair and Jessica Stanley's high pitched voice ring out across the cafeteria calling out to someone.

"Bella, we're sitting over here".

I suddenly looked up from the table and met Alice's eyes. We scanned the cafeteria and quickly found her, she was walking towards Jessica's table. I took a quick breathe as I watched her. She was beautiful. She had long mahogany hair, smooth, pale skin, and a slight blush across her cheeks. The thing that confirmed my suspicions that it was in fact her was her eyes. They were the chocolate brown pools that I remember.

She looked around the cafeteria while carefully making her way to Jessica's table. Her eyes fell upon our table and at the same time, me and Jasper both said "That's her".


	3. Chapter 2

**I have another chapter written after this that I will put up sometime tomorrow or the day after. I'll try to keep updating as often as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just pull their strings. **

Chapter 2

JPOV

It was lunch time and as usual, Alice was nagging me about my "relationship status". She always makes a big deal about how I never date and I answer her honestly every time. It's not that no one will date me, the whole population of Forks High School would cut off their right arm to date anyone in our group. The truth is I have not found the right person. I don't think that I need to go through a lot of dates to find the perfect girl. I believe that when she comes along, I'll know that she's the one for me.

Edward was sitting across the table from and brooding like normal. He has never told any of us, other then Alice, the truth behind his mood, but we all suspect a girl. We think he had his heart broken, though he or Alice will never tell us. I think that he needs to find someone more then I do, but he continues to date "casually". This consists of going on the occasional date, or getting carried away with the occasional girl at a party.

The high pitched voice of Jessica Stanley interrupted my thought and I looked up to see what caused her to make this display in the middle of the cafeteria. She seemed to be calling to a girl named Bella. I had heard rumors of a new girl and figured this must be her. I looked around the cafeteria hoping to catch a glance of her. When you're searching for Mrs. Right, you can't let anyone slide by unnoticed. I finally saw her and was stunned by her simple beauty.

She was dressed casually and wore little or no makeup at all. I wasn't sure of this because I am no expert in the makeup department, though her eyes were not coated in black like the other girls sitting in the cafeteria. Her hair was lying in waves down her back and the pink blush on her cheeks made me think she was embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. I felt sympathy for her and wished I could lead her somewhere where she would not be the centre of attention. Along with sympathy, there was something I've never felt this strongly before, lust.

I spoke out at the same time as Edward and we seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"That's her".

BPOV

I made my way across the cafeteria carefully trying to not bring attention to myself. I failed, because at that moment, I heard Jessica call across the cafeteria to me. I quickly scanned the cafeteria looking for her when I saw them. I recognized them easily because of Edwards's unique bronze hair, and Alice's petite frame. I also noticed three other people sitting with them.

There was a large, muscular boy sitting with a blonde girl who looks like she could be in a magazine. The other one, a handsome boy with blonde hair and striking blue eyes was looking right at me, as were Edward and Alice. I knew then that they recognized me from the shock on Alice's face and the cold look in Edwards's eyes, but I could not recognize the look the on the blonde boys face. Could it be fascination? I shook the thought and continued walking to where I had finally located Jessica.

When I got to her table I noticed Edward get up and leave as I sat down. My fears were true. He still hated me. I tried to focus on what Jessica was saying, she seemed proud to be the first one to meet me. Throughout lunch I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me, and when I went to return my tray, I proved myself right when I met the blonde boys blue eyes with my own brown ones. I made it a point to ask Jessica about who he was and why he might be looking at me, she seemed to know about these kinds of things.

EPOV

Did Jasper really just say that? I looked at him and noticed that he was still staring at her with a look I've never seen on his face before, though I could not identify it. I looked at Alice and her shocked expression told me that Jasper had indeed said it. I reflected on the conversation he and Alice had before lunch when it hit me. He was attracted to her, she was his so called Mrs. Right!

Rage shook through me. He could not have her. He was supposed to be my best friend, and I loved her. I got up quickly and Alice looked at me with understanding. Rosalie and Emmett were distracted by each other and oblivious to the situation happening around them. As quickly as I had got up, I was gone. I climbed into my Volvo, put on some music and took a quick swig from the flask in my pocket to try to calm myself down. I then sped out of the school parking lot.

JPOV

What did he just say? I figured Edward was stating that she was indeed the new girl, when I remembered the sharp intake of breath before speaking. It struck me, this was the girl that broke Edwards heart! The thought came to me so quickly that I doubted myself but when I saw the shocked expression on Alice's face, the truth sunk in.

I knew that this would be betraying Edward, but I didn't care. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize Edward had left. All that I knew was that I had to have her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her all lunch. She finally got up to return her tray when our eyes met. As soon as I saw the depths of her chocolate brown eyes, I knew that she was the Mrs. Right and I wouldn't let Edward get in the way.

**Reviews inspire me (: **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews etc. They're great. I'm writing more as we speak. I just thought I'd post this :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I just wish I did.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

As I made my way to biology, I couldn't help but think about the piercing blue eyes from lunch. I was happy to see that the eyes were slowly taking over my mind, and erasing the image of Edward's sad face. I walked into the classroom and noticed I was the first one there. I decided to wander around the halls until class began so I wouldn't accidentally sit in the wrong seat and embarrass myself.

When the bell rang I reentered the class and was relieved to see that neither Alice nor Edward seemed to be in the class. I introduced myself to the teacher and he directed me to a table by the window. My partner did not seem to be there yet so I sat and organized my things.

I looked up from my books when I heard the chair beside me slide across the floor and met the blue eyes yet again.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you." The words seemed to glide of his tongue with ease and I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks.

"I'm Bella", I said breathlessly. I wondered where my so called confidence went and was relieved to hear the teacher begin his lecture.

I couldn't concentrate on the teacher words when I could feel Jaspers eyes on me. The teacher ended his lecture with ten minutes left of class for us to socialize. As the other students made there way to their friends across the room, Jasper spoke again.

"How do you like living in Forks?"

I explained to him that I used to live here but moved with my mother when her and my father divorced. I also told him about Phil's baseball career and that was why I returned. I told him about Charlie and how I enjoyed spending time with him again. When I finished talking, I noticed Jasper was smiling. He showed his perfect teach and also showed the smile through his eyes. I felt comfortable around Jasper and didn't question why I had told him as much as I had.

We talked about our schedules and a sad look crossed Jasper's face when he discovered that we didn't share any other classes. I didn't like the sadness on his face so quickly asked him if he would like to spend lunch together tomorrow. The smile that came onto his face was even wider then before, though I didn't think that was possible.

Jasper answered just as the bell rang saying "I would enjoy nothing more". I smiled because I could sense the truth in his sentence. We promised that we would meet each other outside the cafeteria tomorrow at lunch time as we made our way out the door and to our next class.

JPOV

This is not good. I was thrilled, to say the least, when I saw Bella sitting in the seat next to mine when I entered biology and felt comfortable talking to her. I think she told me more about herself then she planned, but I'm glad she did.

I was eager to spend more time with Bella and to learn as much about her as possible so I asked her about her schedule, hoping we would share more classes. I was disappointed when I found out that we did not have any more classes together, and think that she sensed my feelings because she asked if I wanted to spend lunch with her the next day. I answered her as the bell rang, and we made plans to meet outside the cafeteria.

I walked to my next class with a lighter step and smiled because I knew why, Bella. I couldn't seem the get her face out of my mind and decided I could not wait until tomorrow to see her.

EPOV

I would not let this happen to me again. I shuddered at the thought of returning to the way I was after Bella left, after Bella crushed me. I had worked hard to get where I am now, and I was not going to let Bella get in the way of that. I was popular, girls swooned over me, and I ruled this school. I would let Jasper have his crush, but I would say I told you so when she hurt him too.

I decided to go back to school in time for my last class. It wasn't my attendance that I was worried about, I wanted to talk to Jasper before he headed home. I figured I had to at least tell him something so I could say I told you so later.

I entered my English class with seconds to spare and sat down in my assigned seat. I don't understand why teachers still do this in high school. It's not as if a few desks will get in the way of talking to a friend if we really want to, but that was their problem.

Lauren Mallory was approaching me, most likely wanting to ask me on a date. I shuddered at the thought. Ever since I kissed her at a party at Emmett's house, she wouldn't leave me alone. You would think that answers like "never" and "when pigs fly" would discourage her, but to my disappointment they did not. Lauren was just starting to say my name when I saw the teacher was pointing towards me. I raised my eyebrow questioningly when I noticed that the teacher was not pointing to me, but to the seat beside me. He was directing Bella to my table.

I watched Bella as she made her way towards the table, and I could not ignore the look of panic on her face. Good I thought to myself. She knew that I was angry. She sat down and turned towards me and met my glare. I saw her eyes widen then she began to speak, "Edward, I'm so…" She was cut off by the teacher asking her to stand and introduce herself. She looked frustrated and I saw a blush starting to spread across her cheeks, hinting to me that she was embarrassed as well.

Mr. Smith began his lesson which prevented Bella from continuing her apology. I continued to stare at her, and I could see that I was making her uncomfortable. She tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but could not seem to. As the teacher finished his lecture, Bella turned to me. She started her apology again only to be cut off by the bell. I took this as my cue to leave and escaped the classroom before Bella could follow me.

I walked quickly to the student parking lot hoping to catch Jasper before he left. Instead of getting into his car, I saw him leaning against an ancient red truck with a shit eating grin on his face. I had never seen the vehicle before so I could only assume that it was Bella's. I cursed under my breathe and decided I would just have to confront him tomorrow. I couldn't deal with any more Bella today.

**And there it is. I hope you like it, let me know if you do / don't in a review :]**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry about the errors in my last chapter. I pray for the next Microsoft word version when it has logic check along with spell check. :]**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters but like the rolling stones said: You can't always get what you want. **

Chapter 4

BPOV

I smiled the whole way to my English class, not just because English was my favorite subject, but because of the idea of spending lunch with Jasper tomorrow. I was attracted to Jasper. Not because he was gorgeous, but because he seemed like a genuine person. I hoped that our friendship could develop into something more.

I found my classroom easily and approached the teacher's desk. Mr. Smith welcomed me and then directed me to my seat. I looked where he was pointing and my face dropped any trace of my "Jasper" smile. I was seated beside Edward. I approached the table in fear and hoped that this would not end horribly.

Edward's anger was practically radiating off him. I turned towards him and began an apology when I was cut off by the teacher. I quickly introduced myself to the class, even though there was no doubt that everyone already knew who I was, and was prevented from finishing my apology again when the Mr. Smith began his lecture.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole class. Edward's looks were not like the looks Jasper was giving me prior to this class, let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Edward was making me uncomfortable and in result, I couldn't concentrate on the teacher so I planned my apology instead. I decided I would explain that I did what I thought was best, I tried to make a "clean break", and that I hoped that we could be the friends we once were.

As Mr. Smith finished his lecture I turned towards Edward to try to apologize once again. His expression had lost some of its hardness and I couldn't help but be dazzled by his beauty. I was shocked and I stammered out the first few words of my apology but was interrupted by the bell. Edward made his way to the door quickly and I was left to myself.

I left the class confused. I thought about why I had loved Edward when I was younger. He was such a nice and concerned person. He worried about me, which could be annoying, but made me feel safe at the same time.

I thought about how much Edward has changed appearance wise. He looked like he belonged in a cologne advertisement. Not in the small town of Forks. I found myself physically attracted to him, but I need not worry, because I will never be attracted to the anger that is in him.

I walked to the student parking lot and all thoughts of my attraction to Edward disappeared when I saw Jasper leaning against my truck. I couldn't help but smile and I quickened my pace.

JPOV

After what felt like forever, I finally saw Bella walking towards the parking lot. She looked confused and I couldn't help but wonder why. When she looked up and saw me leaning against her truck, she smiled and her walk sped up a little.

Bella greeted me with by saying "Howdy partner" in her best southern accent. I couldn't help but laugh at her effort and Bella grinned.

"Would you like to do something with me after school?" I asked hopefully.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe we could just hang out."

"That sounds great" Bella said with a smile. "Would you like to drive with me?"

I agreed willingly and my heart gave a little jump at the thought of spending the rest of the afternoon with Bella.

We spent the drive to Bella's house talking about things like school and her life in Phoenix. It wasn't until we were pulling into Bella's driveway when she gave me a questioning look.

"Where's your car?" Bella asked with a hint of worry and suspicion in her tone.

I quickly explained that Edward usually drove me to school because my car was somewhat of a joke, though it was pretty great when it actually ran. Bella laughed at this and led me inside her house.

Bella's house wasn't the biggest house, but it was homey and comfortable. It wasn't like any of my other friend's houses. You'd think that 10 people lived in them, when in reality, they were all the only children in their family.

Bella and I spent the afternoon doing homework and talking. It seemed like it had only been an hour when Bella's father, Chief Swan, poked his head in to tell us that I should probably be getting home. There was no missing the gruffness in his voice, so I quickly said goodbye and made my way to the front door.

As I was leaving, Bella asked how exactly I was getting home. She had a knowing smile on her face and yelled to her father that she was just running me home and that she'd be back soon. I felt bad for having to make Bella drive me, but was pleased that we got to spend more time together.

BPOV

I had a great time with Jasper. He was polite, but bold and at the same time he was quite, but funny. Every minute I spent with him I felt more and more attracted to him. When it was finally time for him to go home, I smiled when I remembered that I would have to drive him home.

Jasper gave me directions along the way and we were at his house sooner then I wished. I idled in his driveway while we said our goodbyes. When Jasper got out of the truck he walked around the front of the car to my window, which I quickly rolled down. I looked up at him as he leant his head down.

My heart began to flutter. He was going to kiss me! My breathing quickened slightly and the flutter of my heart increased to a pounding inside my chest. I thought I was going to die of heart failure.

Jasper leant his head inside the truck, his eyes on my lips the whole time. His face was mere inches away from my own when he quickly brought his mouth close to my ear.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered quickly before turning and walking towards his front door. I was shocked and disappointed. I heard him chuckle slightly before entering his house. If he wanted to play this way, then I could too. I smiled and planned how I was going to get back at him on my way home.

**I'm evil. How'd you feel about the almost kiss? Let me know in a review! **

**I'm moving this week so I'm going to try to write a few chapters before then. **


	6. Chapter 5

I am so sorry about the long wait. One of my computer cords got lost in the move, so writing was a no-go D:

I try my hardest to write more this week.

Chapter 5:

EPOV

I couldn't get Bella off of my mind all night. The thoughts began angry and then slowly formed into something different. Images of pained expressions on her face turned to smiles, and images of her walking alone changed to me walking beside her. This was how I used to think about Bella.

I tried my hardest to erase these thoughts, but I was unsuccessful. I would not let myself fall for her again! I do not want to become the person I was before but I cannot seem to picture myself with anyone other then Bella.

I decided to be friendly to her and see where that led us. I only hoped that she wouldn't hurt me again. The only thing in my way now was Jasper, my best friend, and also my new competition.

JPOV

All of my thought revolved around Bella now, and every minute was spent anticipating the next time I would see her. I wanted to kiss her so badly yesterday but I didn't want to rush things. I didn't want to jeopardize the relationship that was forming between us.

Edward looked cheerful when he picked me up for school the next day. He greeted me with a hello and how are you. We continued the pleasantries when Edward suddenly pulled the car over.

"We need to talk" Edward said seriously.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" I said back jokingly. He sent a hard look my way and new that this wasn't the time for jokes. He then proceeded to tell me about how Bella had hurt him. I told him that it probably wasn't her intention to hurt him, which he seemed to understand.

"That's not exactly my point though." Edward seemed to be choosing his words very carefully.

"I see that I should forgive Bella." He continued. "But I also found myself attracted to her still". Edward seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

"Edward, I understand how you feel, well not really, but I will be empathetic. I just need to say that I will not stop trying to be with Bella, but I won't sabotage your efforts. I wish you the best, but I'm not giving up." I said with a smirk at the end. Edward nodded in understanding and we continued on our way.

Edward and I arrived just before Bella. I quickly grabbed my things from Edwards's car and shouted goodbye over my shoulder as I made my way to Bella's truck. I held out my arm to her as she got out of the truck and she returned the gesture with a smile. She willingly looped her arm through mine and we made our way towards the school.

I noticed that the female population of Forks High School seemed to be poking needles into Bella with their eyes. Bella saw this too and went to pull her arm away. There would be none of that, so I quickly started whispering words of reassurance in her ear. She relaxed quickly and I walked her to her first class. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as I made my exit.

BPOV

My day immediately got better when I saw Jasper walk towards my truck in the student parking lot. I smiled but couldn't help that notice Edward wasn't looking at me with his usual glare, he looked intrigued? I shook away the thought and concentrated on Jasper.

Saying Jasper was handsome was an understatement, he was beautiful. He the sun, which was actually shining today, hit his golden hair, it looked like a halo, and his wide white smile shone across his face. His body was perfect and looked as if it could have been a sculpture. The most amazing part of Jasper was his eyes though. When you looked in them you got lost in emotion. The odd part was that it wasn't always his emotions shining through, it looked as if you could see yourself in them.

Jasper held his arm out to me and I happily linked arms as we made our way to the school doors. With every step more glares were sent in my direction. The girls at Forks High looked jealous. I hesitated and started to remove my arm when Jasper whispered in my ear.

"We are all that matter, don't worry about the looks people give you. Just do what you think feels right."

I kept my arm where it was but was still aware of the looks we were getting. As Jasper dropped me off at my class, he quickly kissed me on the cheek and then left me standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on my face. This one peck on my cheek left me wanting more, and reminded me that I had to get back at him for his other "early exit".

The day went by normally and I looked forwards to biology during my first morning classes. I couldn't wait until I got to see Jasper again. I couldn't help but smile when I was around him, and it felt like he liked me for who I was, and understood me.

I met Jasper outside of the biology room and we walked into class together. When we got to our table Jasper, like a gentleman, pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him and said thank-you just before the class began.

Our teacher began his lecture and left no time for chit chat. I hated that I was not going to be able to talk with Jasper this class. As if he could read my thoughts, Jasper put my hand in his, and rested the two on his leg. It felt like my hand was meant to be in his. I never wanted to take it back. Right now it was just my hand but I new that soon, I would be willing to give him my heart.


	7. Chapter 6

**I apologize greatly for the huge wait! My internet was down and I couldn't really write from my phone… I've decided that I am going to write mainly in Bella's POV. and only in Edward or Jaspers when they are talking when Bella isn't there.**

**. I may not even continue… Let me know what you think. I have a few chapters written before this decision though so enjoy :]**

**Chapter 6:**

BPOV

At lunch Jasper dragged me to his table against my will. I let him reassure me by putting by hand in his and I took a deep breathe as I dove into the unknown. Everything quieted when I sat down but soon resumed to normal. I had chosen a seat between Alice and Jasper, and was directly across the table from Edward. I was introduced to Emmet and Rosalie, but they were too focused on each other to pay any attention to me.

I watched Alice sitting quietly and picking at her food. I decided that I need to speak with her again. After the move to Phoenix, I had never had another friend like Alice, and I did not want to live in Forks without one. I waited for her to look up from her food and I made eye contact with her.

"It's great to see you again Alice" I said with a big, honest smile.

A surprised look crossed her face before it was replaced with a relaxed smile, "Same, your looking great Bella" she replied.

Her smile seemed welcoming enough so I decided to apologize and get it over with. "Alice, I'm so sorry for the way we drifted apart. You are a great friend and I hope that we can be the same way we were before I moved to Phoenix. I understand if you don't want to, but I regret not keeping in touch with you." I smiled hopefully when I finished.

"I totally forgive you Bella! I thought it was something I had done. It would be so great to be best friends again! We NEED to go shopping for some bonding time!" She took a great breathe of air when she was done and I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

I looked over at Jasper and saw that he was smiling at me. He glanced uneasily at Edward and I knew he was trying to tell me "He's next".

Lunch finished smoothly and Alice reminded me of our plans as I made my way out of the cafeteria. We were going shopping in Port Angeles Saturday. As soon as Jasper and I got out of the cafeteria doors her lowered his head to my ear and whispered "Don't think that Alice is going to have you all day". This sent shivers up my spine, and I knew now was the time for the payback I had promised him.

I stopped and turned towards him. I brought his head down to my level and started whispering into his ear "I wouldn't dream of it". I then turned his head so he was face on with me and moved in as if I was going to kiss him. We made eye contact and as our lips were about to touch I saw a flicker of realization cross his face. I laughed mentally, then quickly turned my head to kiss him on the cheek. I then skipped off to my next class and looked back to see Jasper chuckling to himself and turn in the direction of his next class.

I made my way to English class and realized that I would be seeing Edward. I was not looking forwards to trying apologies again, but decided I would just have to get it over with. I sat down and decided to get ahead of the game, and try to begin my apology before the bell rang to start class. I turned towards him and saw that he was already looking at me. This surprised me and I took a second to recollect myself. During this time Edward began to speak.

"Bella, I would like to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday. You were only trying to be nice and I shot you down. I will admit I had bad sentiments towards to after what happened, but I now realize that you had not intended to hurt me. You intended to the exact opposite by not dragging out the process. I hope that you can forgive me, and that we can be friends."

He let out a long breathe when he finished and looked at me, waiting my response. I was shocked by the sudden change of attitude, but was pleased by his understanding.

"Edward, I would love nothing more then to have things the way they used to be." I added a smile at the end to show that I was really happy. We spent the rest of the class talking and catching up with each other. I realized that Edward had turned into a really great person, not that he wasn't before I had left, and that he was extremely intelligent and opinionated.

A thing that you couldn't help but notice when you were around Edward was how handsome he was. He wasn't the same type of handsome as Jasper. Jasper looked like the only thing he was missing was a pair of cowboy boots. He was ruggedly handsome. Edward looked like he was straight out of a magazine. He looked like a model. His features we so perfect, he looked like he was carved out of stone.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang. Edward and I walked together to the student parking lot and I laughed when he put his arm around my shoulders and we talked and joked during the walk. As the parking lot came into view I saw that Jasper was already waiting by my truck. My heart jumped and I wondered if I would ever be able to stop it from doing that whenever I saw him.

As we got closer I saw that Jasper had a look on his face that I had never seen before. He looked slightly angry. I couldn't think of anything I had done to bother him and then it dawned on me. When I had told Edward that "I would love nothing more then to have things the way they used to be" I think he may have interpreted it differently then I meant him too. Edward and I used to be a couple.

I snuck out from under his arm and shouted a 'seeya' over my shoulder as I made my way towards Jasper. I greeted him with a kiss on the cheek to get rid of the troubled look on his face. I was glad that Edward and I were talking again, and I wanted to be the friends we used to be, not the boyfriend and girlfriend. As I thought this I saw him slide gracefully into his car and couldn't help but notice the rest of his features. His body was as perfect as his face.

I began thinking of all Edwards other good qualities as he sped by me and out of the parking lot, making sure that I saw the wink he gave me. I tried to shake off all my thoughts about Edward so that I could focus all of my attention on Jasper, where I wanted it.


End file.
